Chocolate : Break On The Sky
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —He can't control himself after he met Giotto's sister. She was sharp-tongued and Tsundere Girl with so much abilities. —Alaude x OC.
1. Prologue

Chocolate : Break On The Sky

By : Skyking22. Regalia

.

.

.

Pairings : Alaude x OC

Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Adult themes)

Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi

.

_Allright, this is an English Version from 'Chocolate' (Indonesian Version). The Prologue may different but the story will be same. And for the readers, this Fiction may contain some things from __Air Gear__, especially for __Air Treck. __If you don't understand about that things, I will explain it later or you may watch or read __Air Gear.__ It's whatever._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR belongs to __Amano Akira_

.

.

Prologue

.

She's here.

Yes, she's here. Flat-chested girl who has orange hair, a rather small body, pale white skin, red lips chap, and again have very much talent, especially for singing. She was 18 years old, indicating that she had started to grow up. Although she has a small body, indeed many men who admire her and many are eyeing her. It made her always in hazardous atmospheres, fearing any time a man would attack her. However, the girl knows how to protect herself. Since childhood, she learned _Air Treck_ along with her twin brothers, Mahiro Sawada and Giotto. But Giotto just encourage her, not come to learn because Giotto, The First Generation of Vongola, that has had special powers. Actually the training is forbidden by her mother, but she was still working hard to hide it.

And, _What is Air Trecks? Air Trecks _or _ATs_ are high tech motorized inline skates that were originally designed as a revolutionary new propulsion system that combined efficent energy circuits and an energy recovering system. This technology was not designed with inline skating in mind. _Air Trecks _can be generalized as "_high-end, customizable, motorized inline skates_". They are composed of three major components: _Wheel Motor, Hydraulic Cushion System, and Power Injection System_. A Braking System is incorporated with most, equipped with a power-lock switch built on the outer sole of the skates. This overrides the acceleration system and enable _Air Trecks_ to operate as normal inline skates as well. But only the people who have elected to receive _Air Treck_. Those who can own and control that power, only a few descendants of the king or queen who has that power. Just like the flat-chested-girl, Gazelle de Villia. The girl was one of the descendants of the lucky ones to get _Air Treck. _However most Riders (_Air Treck users_) use a _Spin-Turn Stop technique_, instead of a regular deceleration system to come to rest. However, the speed of _Air Trecks_ are generated proportional to the power of the user's leg, the assist motor accelerates based on the force of a kick. A_ir Trecks_ are simply _'self-propelled shoes equipped with powerful suspension, air cushion systems, and ultra small motors in the wheels'._

Back to reality, Gazelle is now walking the streets at night. That girl loves to travel frequently at night because usually she visited stores like devoid of customers, making no need to queue up to buy something she likes. Even so, it still dangerous a girl traveling at night, right? But she ignore it. As already explained, she knew how to fight. Unfortunately, it looks like tonight is not a night that was lucky for her. She forgot to brings her _Air Treck_ and danger was attacked her at a time when the atmosphere was quiet.

When they reached the deserted alley, she heard a voice like a little noisy. Like the whispered people. Gazelle closed her eyes, she wondered .. One person .. Two people .. Three people! Sounds like they're planning something. Gazelle's heart pounding, sweat down her temples. She then reached into her bag, but ..

"Where.. Where is my _Air Treck?!_ Damn it! I forgot to bring it!" Gazelle rummaged her purse, trying to find, she bit her lip. How stupid she forgot to bring the most valuable for her!.

Suddenly, five minutes later, a fire broke out and making Gazelle shocked. Fortunately only a few, just tearing clothes uppers. The girl had fallen to the ground, but she soon got up to see who attacked her. She then touched her cheek with her fingers, there is a little blood from scratches. Her cheeks were cut by .. Ng? As cut by some broken fragments .. Wait .. Fragments?! No.. It can't be..?!

"I knew it, she was still strong as ever. "A male voice called Gazelle just popped in his ear," Yes, is not it? Keichii? "

"Hmmh .. But the girl still weak creatures. And what's more, she's just waste. "Someone called Keichii replied. Gazelle opened her eyes, it is true .. They are .. They appeared in the middle of the night fog, in the view of the Gazelle only seen two people, Keichii and Ichii, Gazelle's old enemy. But she could not see the other person.

"Fuck .." Gazelle standing while throwing blood from her mouth and stared at them, "How dare you .."

"Oh, how are you? My Precious Gazelle-chan~?"Ichii smirked, still stared at her, "Hmmh~ You are still cute for this year~, it make me want to eat you and broke you~"

"Damn, you Bastards!"Gazelle punch him, but she forgot if they use their _Air Trecks._ It make them flying around her.

"Oh~That's one busy tongue you got there. Maybe I'll tear it out. That would shut you up. Better save your appetite, bitch. After all, the main course is about to be served!"Keichii said it with gritted his teeth.

"Shit!"Gazelle can't do anything, she just can say something bad about them. But she stopped when she looked the third persons. That girl—

"Su-Suki-chan..? N-No.. It can't be.." Gazelle was surprised to see the girl. The girl, Hibari's girlfriend, Suki Nishino, an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite. She is already aware of this, broken fragments of the former was, proving there are people who want to kill her by bombing techniques.

Gazelle smiled wryly, "Long time no see, Suki-chan. Looks like you're a traitor this time. "

The girl took off her glasses, let her hair parted in the wind tonight, "Because I was already long after you. And another thing, my family would be safe if I kill you. "

Gazelle raised her eyebrows, looked at the girl who used to be friends with a view not understand, "What do you mean? With the kill, you can save your family? "

"From the beginning I was never friends with you." Suki looked at the Gazelle, "I was assigned to spy on you. And I did work with them. If I do not perform the task, all of my family will be killed by those who grudge against my family. "

Gazelle's eyes opened wide. Screaming in rage, "So what to do with me?! Why do you have to kill me and I do not have anything to do with your family! "

"I just do the job." Suki take some small bomb from her pocket.

"So it's all a lie?! Everything?! Your friendship with me, my family and even your love for Hibari statements are all lies? "Gazelle gnashing her teeth, "Bitch! Why are you doing something like this?! If you want your family to survive, let me the one for your help! I will kill those bastards who will kill your family!"

"You don't understand about my feelings."Suki closed her eyes, "The problems is not only that. I hate you because you broke my left arm after you fight with _Genesis Famiglia._ When you use your _Air Treck, _your attack made my left arm injured. And when I consulted to the doctor, he said that my left arm can't be used again."

"W-What..? No.. I don't know! And why you just shut up already?! If you are injured because of me, you can tell me and I will fix that problem!"

"It's too late! And what the hell are you thinking?! My left arm can't be used again and no medicine for that!"She replied it angrily.

"And, what Hibari's reactions after heard that?"

"No.."She gritted her teeth, "I don't tell him.. And I don't want! You think what will he reacts about this problem?! He will definetly leave me because I'm just a girl which has a disability!"

"You don't know him! He's not a man who has a type like that! He will accept you, he will still loving you!"Gazelle screams, "And you can tell him about your family's problem! He's strong! He will help you, he will protect you no matter what! Also, he will angry with you if you kill me, stupid!"

"You lie!"She cried, "How can be like that?! He's the cold man I ever met, he will not care to me! He—"

"YOU AFRAID TO TRY, DON'T YOU BITCH!"Gazelle shouted and punch her on the face, made her bleeding, "Don't be afraid! I'm here with you! If he leaves you, I will be the one for you!"

"Stupid ashes."Suki smirked, her crying just a trap for Gazelle, "Now, you have been caught in my trap~"

"WH-AAAAAAAH!"The truth, Suki accidentally Gazelle in order to talk to the girl to her, and at the same time, she issued her favourite bomb, _C-4_. _C-4, _an explosive which is can be pressed into gaps, cracks, holes and voids in buildings, bridges, equipment or machinery. Similarly, it can easily be inserted into empty shaped charge cases of the type used by military engineers. _C-4_ is very stable and insensitive to most physical shocks.

"Heh, good job, Suki-chan."Ichii grinned to her, "Now your family is safe. Don't worry."

"T-Thank you.."Suki actually don't want to act like that and kill Gazelle. But what she can do?

"She definetly die."Ichii smirked again to Keichii, "Don't cha?"

"She died..?"Suki murmured.

"Yes she already died."Ichi then use his _Air Treck, _and replied, "Oh, yes, Suki-chan. Your family is safe. But, _safe in hell."_

She gasped, "W-What do you mean?! You mean.. Oh.. No.. You.. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY?! YOU.. BOTH OF YOU JUST USE ME TO KILL GAZELLE?!"

"Yup~That's right."Keichii smirked, "And now, it's your turn, my stupid-baby-girl~"

"NOOO!"

.

.

.

xxX. Sky .Xxx

.

.

.

_We are tossed by the waves of pain and tears  
I'm tossed into the fray  
.. tossed by various fortune  
wake up your brain!  
flashed in the sky  
It's a burst of sensation_

.

.

.

xxX. Sky .Xxx

.

.

.

Alaude keep staring at Gazelle's photo. Now, he still worked on Giotto's Mansion in Italy.

"What's wrong, stupid lark?"Mahiro Sawada, the twins of Gazelle talked him because he was confused with Alaude who stared at Gazelle's photo for a long momnet.

"I said to you for don't call me like that."

"Yeah, okay. Alaude, what's wrong?"

"…."He keep silent, but after that he talked, "I felt something bad about her."

"You already missed her?! Oh god, it's still 4 years!"

Alaude bit his lip, "No, you are wrong. I felt her scream when I looked at her face."

"You mean she was in danger?"Mahiro twitched his eyebrows, "Oh, you know that. She is Gazelle. She is my twin sister. She is the strongest! She will kill anyone who annoyed her with her _Air Treck!"_

"I know. But.."Alaude closed his eyes, and open again, "I think I have to go to Japan, tomorrow."

"And I want you to come with me."He said to Mahiro, "Can you..?"

"Hmph!"He smirked, "There's no such word as impossible in my dictionary!"

Giotto whispered to himself, "Why can't this guy just say 'no, I can't.'"

"Shut up, Giotto! Get your fucking ass from here!"

"Mahiro! Watch your mouth!"

"Fuck! Pretty arrogant for a brother piece of shit!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! SHUT UP, YOU NOISY!"

.

.

.

xxX. Sky .Xxx

.

.

.

_Faster... To where you are..  
My praying voice continues on echoing  
I look for the meaning behind moving on and enduring the pain, Now  
I speed up_

.

.

.

xxX. Sky .Xxx

.

.

.

"I'm sorry but.. She's in coma.."

A sentence pronounced by a doctor when once they were in Japan, making their anger rising ..

.

.

.

xxX. Sky .Xxx

.

.

.

End of Prologue.

Hi~ya! Hello Minna-san! Finally, the prologue is up! And I hope you enjoyed my story! Sorry for my bad grammar and bad mouth! Please R&R!

~Skyking22. Regalia~


	2. Trick 1

**Chocolate : Break On The Sky**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Alaude x OC**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Adult themes)**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi**

**.**

**_Allright, this is an English Version from 'Chocolate' (Indonesian Version). The Prologue may different but the story will be same. And for the readers, this Fiction may contain some things from Air Gear, especially for Air Treck. If you don't understand about that things, I will explain it later or you may watch or read Air Gear._ _It's whatever._**

**_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR belongs to Amano Akira_**

**.**

**.**

**Trick 1 : ****Screams of the Flat-Chested Girl**

**.**

* * *

"Hoaahm~"

Giotto yawning of a series of deep sleep. His eyes still sleepy, and he had to wash his face so his body missing drowsiness. He rose from his bed and put the pillow into the right position. Or, more precisely he wanted to tidy it up. He was accustomed from childhood to do such a thing.

He stretched out his arms so that he does not feel sleepy anymore. He was a breath of air, and immediately release it. He smoothed his hair, and get ready to go to the bathroom.

Before that, he had to do it that is important, the care of the blanket. Giotto took off her blanket, but it was heavy. He then fumbled what was on top of the blanket. What is he holding .. Hmm .. Long ... Smooth.. Soft .. And-

"KYAAAH! Brother, you PERVERT!"

Giotto jump. His eyes opened so wide in order to see what was happening to him.

"Ga-Gazelle?! W-What are you doi- WAAKH!"Giotto slammed into the rear. He was really surprised, there was a 16 years old girl sleeping with him by his side, his legs wide opened befall him, and now.. She kicked him?!

"Ukh.. Akh.. It hurts, Gazelle.."

She was still blushed. She scowled.

"What are you doing Gazelle?! And-"

"I will explain to you after you go to the bathroom, brother!"

* * *

"Wel.. Do you understand now?"

Giotto sighed and nodded.

"So, my uncle told you to know this Vongola family and- Wait. Why are you sleeping at my place?"

"H-Hu-Huuh?! W-What the heck?! You know I'm not familiar with all members of Vongola!"She replied irritably.

"But you know G."

"No way! Are you asking me to sleep with him?!"

"Eh? But I see you're familiar with him."

"NO! I said no! I don't want to sleep with a devil like him!"

"What did you say?! Devil?!"G. Who was hearing was getting annoyed.

"Gazelle! He's not a devil!"

"Primo's right, stupid girl!"

Gazelle started to puff up her cheeks as she pouted. Nah, nah, she scolded by two people when she does not know where her fault.

"Nufufufu ~ G., be more gentle on this sweet lady ~"

"Hu-Huwaa! There is a people suddenly appear!"Gazelle screamed and falling backwards off her chair.

"Daemon, do not surprise people like that" replied Giotto upset.

"Nufufufu ~ Hmm ~. Let me introduce myslef, sweet young lady. My name is Daemon Spade ~" Daemon said as he did not care about Giotto's nagging.

"E-Eh? Da-Daemon Spade?! Wow! I know! You're Elena-san's fiance, right?"Gazelle said excitedly.

"O ya..~? You know my Elena?"

"Of course! Elena-san always cared about everything to me! She's so beautiful and hug me!"

Daemon laughed again.

"Umm.. By the way.. Where's Elena-san?"

"She's still on the way.. Maybe she's late.. Why?"

"Huu.. I miss her so much.. Ah.. I like her so much!"

"Wow, Daemon! You have a rival now!"G chuckled.

"I'm not a lesbian, G.!"

"Oi! Why'd you call them as the brother, while I'm not!" Said G. upset.

"Can't you all shut up?"

All who heard it was suprised.

"Maa, Maa, Alaude, calm down. Oh, hi all! Sorry we were late"

"Ugetsu, I rarely saw you coming late."Said Giotto smiled as he shaking his hand warmly.

"And.. Alaude. Thanks for coming.."

"Ah! Hi all! I'm sorry for coming late!"Gazelle turned her head as she heard a cute voice behind her. She smiled after she looked who was coming. She ran and hug her.

"ELENAA-SAAAAAAAANNNN!"

"Oww~ Long time no see, Gazelle-chan~"Elena replied with smile.

* * *

"Damn you, G.! Where is my chocolate?!"Gazelle shouting in the living room to G when there was a meeting. G is hiding Gazelle's chocolate. Both of her eyes were covered with fabric deliberately by G because Giotto was told him to play with her.

"It's your punishment because you call me a devil!"

"Grr! Take off this fabric!"

"No way~"

"Shit! Uh.. Where is my chocolate..?"Gazelle continue to look for and sometimes hit the wall because her eyes were closed. All members of the Vongola who saw just laughed except Alaude.  
She then walked toward the couch Elena and Daemon, then Elena was standing and, G is now thought something naughty to punish Gazelle.

"Yes! Gazelle! There is near it! Touch the curtains and open it! "  
"Huh?" Gazelle just obey but, actually what she touched is not the CURTAIN, but ELENA'S DRESS.

"Hyeaah~ I found you, my chocola-"

"Ga-Gazelle-chan?! What are you doing? Why are you open my dress?!"Elena blushed.

"H-Ha ..? It's not curtains ..? "And, at the same time, the fabric apart from Gazelle's eyes.  
Gazelle screamed.

"E-Elena-san! I'm so sorry! I don't know! This is because G!"

"Huuh? Where's G?!"

* * *

Gazelle has found G and beat it out. G just laughed about it. Everything is now back to the couch and tranquility were present.

Giotto and invited them to sit down. Ugetsu just laughed and sat down next to G.. While Alaude just stood for a moment, then sat down next to Gazelle.

And .. O-oh, Gazelle felt her heart beating fast.

"Ugetsu, Alaude, I will indtroduce my sister, Gazelle de Villia"

Ugetsu smiled at Gazelle, "You look so cute! You're sweet, Gazelle"

Gazelle are very happy to hear it and tried to hide her flushed face, "Th-thank you, I hope .. We can be a good friends"

"And, Nngh .. Alaude, please say hello to her" Add Giotto.

Gazelle looked Alaude who sitting next to her. Alaude who heard Giotto turned to Gazelle.

Gazelle bit her lip. Why Alaude still stared to her? Is there something weird with her? Does she wear the wrong clothes? No. .. That's not possible. She wore a purple dress complete with lace adorning it. Is it weird? Did he not like her dress sense? Giotto just consider it good.

"You have a smal boobs, Villia"

All was quiet.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for keep you waiting! Sorry for bad grammar and hope you enjoyed it! Thanks who was review, Fav and follow this story!**

**Review, pelase?**

**See ya next time!**

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


	3. Trick 2

**Chocolate : Break On The Sky**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Alaude x OC**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Adult themes)**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi**

**.**

**_Allright, this is an English Version from 'Chocolate' (Indonesian Version). The Prologue may different but the story will be same. And for the readers, this Fiction may contain some things from Air Gear, especially for Air Treck. If you don't understand about that things, I will explain it later or you may watch or read Air Gear._****_It's whatever._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR belongs to Amano Akira_**

**.**

**.**

**Trick 2 : Glace**

**.**

"My boobs aren't small! Damn you, AlaudECCHI!" Gazelle cried while she embarrassed. She crossed her arms on her chest so that others don't see it. G, who saw it only trying to restrain his feelings. His face is also a bit red as his hair.

"You call me .. what?" Alaude stared at Gazelle, _glaring_. Ecchi? He wasn't that bad, he was normal with the restriction that he knew.

"You .. HENTAI! why do you dispute my chest?"

"I just tell the truth"

"Wh-What the hell are you saying?"

"Truth"

"N-No, YOU STUPID! I'll prove if you're wrong!"

Gazelle looked at G. Who is still stunned to see a debate between Gazelle and Alaude. G. then realized that Gazelle looked at him with a face as red as a tomato.

"W-what ..?"

"G.! Tell him that he's wrong!"

"Hu-Uh? ..?"

"AGHH! G.! You alson not in my side?!"

"Ha-"

G. gasped. His hands gripped by Gazelle and put it in her own chest. What the heck?! What did she do?! This girl is crazy! She let her breasts touched by someone else!. G. began to feel there was blood coming from his nose.

All are surprised too. They only laughed and covered their faces which is filled by nosebleed. Daemon laughed for inexplicably reason.

"Nah! G.! Prove to him that my boobs aren't small!"

"A-a &% $ #"

"G.!"

"That.. small.. .."

Gazelle scream.. Yet he could beat G. , G. has slumped with blood on his nose.

Alaude made a satisfied grin.

"So ..?"

"Unnyhh!'ll Prove to myself!" Screams from the Gazelle while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

"ITAI!"

"Do not take off your clothes in front of people, Gazelle!" Giotto exclaimed as he hit her head with his hands.

"Unyyh! No, I'll prove to Alaude-nii-san that he was wrong!" Gazelle shouted as she began to try unbuttoning her shirt.

"..?" Alaude raised his eyebrows. Earlier he was called 'AlaudECCHI' and now she has started to polite to him.

"ITAAAII!" Giotto pinch Gazelle's cheek.

"Don't do that again!"

"GIVEUPGIVEUPGIVEUP!" She cried, raising hier hand, which means surrender.

"Hhh .."

Everything just laughed out loud (except Alaude). Ugetsu really like Giotto's little sister. Her face was sweet and funny behavior. Daemon, just laugh with his trademark laugh, he didn't mind having Vongola family who is close to Elena. Meanwhile, G., was there in his bed now after a maid was taken by Giotto.

"Now, sit and introduce yourself properly once again"

Gazelle just a look of sullen and sit just like what was Giotto said.

"Ooh .. Umm, hello all! My name Gazelle de Villia, I'm a little sister of Giotto-nii-san and.. uhmm, I came here to get to know all of you better. And .. forgive me if earlier .. Ukh .. I did the intolerant in front of you "

"Well, thank you Gazelle"

"Ano, Gazelle?"

Gazelle snapped when heard Ugetsu calling her name.

"Y-Yes ..? Ugetsu-nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Are you can speak Japanese? Earlier I heard that you can speak Japanese .."

Gazelle raised her eyebrows, then remember, "Oh yes! I forgot to tell! Ugetsu-nii-san, thanks for reminding me!"

"Ahahah, that's fine. So what is it?"

"Eh?"

"Actually, my real name is Sawada Yui. Well, I was born in Kyoto, Japan. However, I was only two years there, and immediately moved to France. Sorry, sorry, I forgot to tell my real name. I used to be called Gazelle" She said, laughing .

"So you can speak Japanese?" Asked Ugetsu, again.

"Oh yes! I can! I can speak Italian, Japanese, French, Little English, and Ooh .. That's it"

"Wow! You're great, Yui-chan!"

"Kyaah ~ Ugetsu-nii-san! It's my first time heard people calling me Yui-chan! Please call me Yui-chan from now on!"

"Hahaha. Hai, hai, Yui-chan ~"

Gazelle grinned.

"Oh, by the way, Giotto nii-san, are not there two more members of the Vongola?"

"Hey, I'm glad you called it. Remain call me that"

"Uhh, well .. answer me now"

"They're on a mission across the city. They were Knuckle and Lampo. When they're here, I'll introduce you to them."

"Eh?'d Better not, Giotto nii-san. They must be exhausted after doing the mission. Recommend them if they are feeling better"

"Hm .. That's true"

"Ahahah! Yui-chan always care with others people, right?"

Gazelle friendly smile on Ugetsu again.

She was already starting to like it.

.

.

.

"Alaude"

Giotto sighed. He invites Alaude out of the room to discuss something after the meeting was over. He then peered in the direction of his bedroom, Gazelle fast asleep. He smiled.

"Hurry up, Giotto"

Giotto gasped, then laughed, "O-oh, I'm sorry .."

"You see, Alaude. Can you come here tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"Y-Yeah, I think you're not too close to the Gazelle. And.. you should apologize for the incident that had"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't have any mistake and I'm busy"

"Please, Alaude. This is in order to maintain family relationships of Vongola"

"I'm not interested in dealing with you"

"Alaude, just one day."

"No"

Giotto drew a breath.

"All right. I ask you to come alone, I'll tell Gazelle for apologizing to you."

"Hn"

"How?"

"It's okay"

"Thank you"

Giotto then turned to his room.

"Wait"

"Yes, Alaude?"

"What time should I meet her?"

Giotto think a minute.

"Around 8 am.. maybe?"

"Hmph"

Giotto smiled. He was happy that Alaude accept his order.

* * *

Today morning,

"YADAAAA! I don't want to apologize to people like him!" Gazelle screamed as she glared at Giotto.

"Gazelle! You have to misbehave to Alaude yesterday! You should apologize!" Reply Giotto upset.

"He started it!"

"You too! why you get angry at him?"

"Because he's wrong! What the heck!"

"Gazelle, please ..."

"No!"

"Gazelle"

"No!"

"What if I give you your favorite chocolate?"

Gazelle snapped. Uh, damn it! Again, Giotto knows her weakness.

"U-Uhh .."

"How ..?"

"O-Okay! But only briefly!"

Giotto laughed. He showed his laughter victory. Gazelle just frown alone. He then took his official clothes and out of the bedroom door. Gazelle who saw in amazement.

"Giotto nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, I have a meeting across town, Gazelle"

"When will you coming home?"

"Mmm .. Maybe next week?"

"Hiee?! Why?!"

"Well, this is very important, Gazelle. Moreover, just t1 week anyway"

"Who will accompany me to sleep?!"

Giotto looked at his little sister in surprise. He laughed loudly.

"You're not a kid Gazelle. You're 16 years old"

"Bu-but, you know if I'm afraid of being alone in the house!"

"You can invite G. to accompany your sleep"

"Oh my! I am a girl! What if he did anything to me?"

"I mean, you're sleeping in my room. And, G. sleeping in the next room"

"No, I still don't want!"

"Then, Dae-, er not. He have Elena."

"Brother!"

"What if Ugetsu?"

"Eeiiii! I don't want to interrupt his work!"

"Hmm, oh yeah! You will meet Alaude, right? Then, you can ask him!"

"HAAAAH?! Together with that devil?! Hell, no way!"

"Ahahah, change your attitude, the Gazelle. I am going." Said Giotto as he ran to leave Gazelle.

* * *

Gazelle drew a breath. Her brother is really annoying! How could he leave her alone without its state account? Huh!.

And .. Today she should also apologize to Alaude?! By God! Tribulation else would she get.

Suddenly she heard a loud from Giotto's bell. She then immediately opened the door.

"Haaii ~ Gazelle is he-"

Gazelle jump to see who rang the bell and was standing in front of her.

He's Alaude.

Alaude.

Devil of Hell that has been called her the 'Flat-chested-girl' yesterday.

"Ala-Alaude-senpai!"

Alaude raise an eyebrow anymore. The girl actually wanted what to call him?.

"You"

Gazelle chilling shudder.

"Why are not you getting ready?"

"Hee ..? Fo-forgive me! I-I want to go to toilet first!"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Alaude snorted. She let him wait for fifteen minutes. He is most do not like to wait. Because guess impatient, he quickly knocked on Gazelle's toilet.

.

.

.

"_Damn it! He's really stubborn! I thought if I made him waiting, he will come back to his home and leave me, But! Oh, shit!"_Gazelle said on her mind when Alaude knocked her toilet's door.

"_OH DON'T! DON'T! GAZELLE DON'T! AHHH! Damn it! My stomach so hurts uh.. I.. I have to..-"_

"You're really afraid to me, didn't you?"She heard his chuckled when she sit for...

"U-Uh..? Wh-What?"

"Ill-mannered, I see."Alaude crossed his arms, "What if you apologize to me now?"

Gazelle sighed, "What..?! I-I-I will apologize to you to-tomorrow.. For now.. I really ca-can't.."She breathe heavily.

"Hmm.. Well, I can't see your flat chest, today.. Hmm.. I will go home now.."He said as he closed the door and go to his home.

Gazelle panting, "Damn you, Alaude.. Because I talk with you, my poo has come back in.."

.

.

.

**I'm sorry for the late update.. Gomen.. But, I'm really busy with school.. Sorry if I will late for update the next chapter.. T_T.**

**Thanks for :**

**~ HDC 123**

**~ Kuroko-Misaka-Nee**

**~ MayuKosaaaaka**

**~ ShanaMato**

**~ Stalker-of-Bel-and-Xanxus**

**~ TragicKuroyukihime**

**~ YuuChan-neesan**

**~ animeluver1827**

**~ ilovefonandalaude**

**~ Bloodstained Fantasy**

**~ Myujikaru Sakura**

**~ gale. Frost18**

**~ Carly**

**And the last, thanks youuu so much and sorry for bad grammar! :D**

**See you~**


	4. Trick 3

**Chocolate : Break On The Sky**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Alaude x OC**

**Rated : T~M (For Bad Languange, Violence, Blood, and some Adult themes)**

**Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi**

**.**

**_Allright, this is an English Version from 'Chocolate' (Indonesian Version). The Prologue may different but the story will be same. And for the readers, this Fiction may contain some things from Air Gear, especially for Air Treck. If you don't understand about that things, I will explain it later or you may watch or read Air Gear._ _It's whatever._**

**_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR belongs to Amano Akira_**

**.**

**.**

**Trick 3 : Hidden emotions.**

**.**

"What are you doing here?"

Gazelle sighed and snorted with an annoying face. Giotto just smiled and push her hard to Alaude in front of his house.

"Uh.. Ah.. Le-Let's see.. Um.. I'm fucking wanted you to- OUCH!"Gazelle screamed when Giotto was hitting her, "I-I wanted to apologize.."

"Oh? Then make it quick."He answered simply.

"I'm sorry, Alaude. OH YEAH! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT, BROTHER?! I ALREADY APOLOGIZE SO I CAN GO-OUCH!"He cut her words with hitting her again, "Fo-Forgive me.."

"Say it clearly. I know Giotto has some words to teach you simply."

"Oh, right, Gazelle! Say that!"Giotto made some grinny face so she can't refused it.

Gazelle then bow her head, not wanted Alaude to see her blushing face, "I-I apologize to defying you, Alaude-sama. I will re-think my ways and be at your service. If it's Ramen you desire, I will bring you Ramen and rice. If you ask for a beef bowl, I shall add in a serving of Miso soup.."

Alaude chuckled, "Giotto, you're a sadist."

"Pu- HAHAHAHAHA! Gazelle you said it! You are-"He stopped his words when Gazelle looked at him with a scary face, "I'm sorry.."

"What did you say, buddy?"She said it with an angry face, made the bad atmosphere is turn over him.

"UH NOTHING!"Giotto shouted to the sky.

"Say it again and I will cut your stomach and take out your internal organs."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry.."

"Alright, fine then."She looked back at Alaude, "So? Can you forgive me..?"

"Since you still a child, I don't want to make you cry and then hug me with your flat-chest, so I will forgive you.."He said with a smirk.

Gazelle gritted her teeth and kicked him on the head, "DO YOU WANT TO TASTE OF MY LEGS IN YOUR ASS YOU COCKY-HEAD?!"

.

.

.

"How stupid."

Gazelle just can clenched her hands when Giotto hit her again after she kicked Alaude, he leaved her behind with Alaude.

He still felt the pain at her head, "How can you be Sharped-Tongue-Female like that?"

"Ahh! I don't know! Since I thought that I don't have any mistakes!"

"Don't want to admit your mistakes, oh? How awful."He then walked out from his house and went to somewhere, Gazelle followed him with shouted.

"Hey! Don't leave me! You forgive me or not?!"

Silence.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!"

He didn't reply.

"HEY WAIT YOU COCKY-HEAD!"

He then stopped when he arrived at some river.

"Alright, then show your ability with fight, _Queen of Clumsiness."_

"OH? What the fuck did you say? CAN YOU REPEAT THAT AGAIN SO I CAN LET YOU TO KISS MY ASS?!"

Alaude smirked, "Fine then, Show me your clumsy-weapon."

"I don't want to use my AT."She replied it without knowing that Alaude didn't know what AT's, "Oh, forget that. I will not use my weapon until I punch you hard with my own hands."

"Oh, really..?"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!"She kicked him with so much power, but he rejected it. He finally run and grabs her shirt and tear into pieces, made the blue tube-top-like bra that was seen through her body, she blushed.

She slapped his cheek, "PERVERT!"

Gazelle ran away from him with her arms covering her chest, she then trun around made Alaude is now in front of her. She then kicked his legs and Alaude didn't notice about that. He turned around and looked at Gazelle.

She smirked, "How's that?"

"Tch."Alaude felt a big pain, '_Damn it.. Why are her legs was so strong even her hands are so weak?'_

"So? You forgive me?"

"I-"His words cut of by Gazelle's screams. She is actually wanted to kick him again, but stumble on something so she fell off to the river.

"GAAH! NOOO! HELP ME! HELP ME!"Gazelle shouted with a loud voice even she isn't drowned because the shallow river.

Alaude looked at her with a grinny face, so she is afraid of water?

"NO WAAY! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIEEE! I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alaude sighed and chuckled. He then held out his hand to help her stand up. Gazelle receives his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him tightly, Alaude was surprised.

She whispered in fear, still closed her eyes, "Don't leave me.. Mother.. Father.. Don't leave me.."

Alaude just stared at her, she is crying. It seems she has a tragic past.

He really confused. What should he do now? Hug her back? Err.. I think no. It will make his shirt wet.

"I'm here."He said as he kissed her forehead, made she almost calm from her cry. She nodded and opened her eyes and she facepalmed.

"W-W-WH..."Gazelle screamed and kicked him again on the face, "YOU REALLY WANTED TO TASTE MY ASS PERVERTED-STUPID-COCKY-HEAD?!"

.

.

.

**Sky : Nonsense. How can I make Alaude so OOC?**

**Agito : Fuck you. You made the readers wait so long for your fucking-stupid-story and.. What is this? Only 3 PAGES?!**

**Ikki : It seems she was busy of watching a lot of J-Dramas. Especially Bloody Monday and Liar Game.**

**Sky : Oh yeah. I already finished to watch it. Even the second season.**

**Ikki : And the movie.**

**Sky : Don't forget to add Umineko, that was the best-ever-fucking-confusing-anime I watch.**

**Ikki : And Higurashi.**

**Sky : And To Aru.**

**Ikki : And Mawaru Penguindrum.**

**Sky : And.. Oh no. Hey Agito, can you speak a little?**

**Agito : Oh, of course I wanted to speak. You know.. ****IDON'TCAREWHATAREYOUWATCHINGRIGHTNOWORYOURFAVORITE J-DRAMASEVENTHEFUCKINGCROWLIKETOWATCHTHATDRAMAS!**

**Sky : What? Pardon me? Can you repeat it again?**

**Agito : I will fucking cut your ears into pieces.**

**Sky : Please stop add 'Fuck'.**

**Agito : Fuck off.**

**Sky : Ah, what the hell is this? Alaude, please continue.**

**Alaude : Hn. Please stop reading of this nonsense chit-chat and leave you review before I will bite you to death.**

**Hibari : That's my line, stupid.**

**.**


End file.
